Fukushū Uchiha
Fukushū Uchiha (福州, Uchiha Fukushū) is a perfect clone of the legendary Madara Uchiha the leader of the Uchiha Clan and co-founder of Konohagakure. He was created by Orochimaru who gained some of Madara's DNA in an attempt to perfect his cloning process. Background Fukushū was created sometime after the 4th Shinobi World War after Orochimaru acquired some of Madara's DNA. Being a perfect clone Fukushū retained all of Madara's memories and abilities. He was trained by Orochimaru and Otogakure Shinobi in basic arts of combat, chakra control, and how to control his abilities. Even though he had awakened both the Sharingan and the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Orochimaru was afraid of Konohagakure learning of his existence if he reached out to Sasuke. Fukushū Uchiha after overhearing Orochimaru's concerns decided to seek out Sasuke Uchiha and have him help him to gain control of his Sharingan even though he had memories of Madara past life, Orochimaru engineered him to be a weapon against the eventual invasion of Earth by the Ōtsutsuki clan. Personality Fukushū though a perfect clone of Madara is slightly different than the original. He is more reasonable, calm, stoic, and kind that is when he is not in battle. He listens carefully and considerately to what others have to say, and either agree completely or if he disagrees he offers his own input. He is described by Orochimaru as having a sharp mind. He shares Madara's love of fighting, he like Madara never lets a failed plan or attacks upset him or break his resolve he also won't superior numbers or skills intimidate him, and always willing to do whatever must be done to gain victory. Like Madara he too at times imposed limitations on himself, such as not using certain techniques more than once, he was willing to "lower" himself with unbecoming tactics or excessive displays in order to change tactics and exploit advantages. He was perfectly aware of his talents and did not feign modesty, bluntly stating when he was stronger than his opponents and belittling them when they continued to defy him. Conversely, if he was proven wrong or somebody posed a legitimate challenge to him, he would admit it and apologizes for previous remarks if necessary. In addition, if such an opponent is about to die, he would show them the ultimate respect by taking the time and effort to finish them off himself, even if said person is going to die on their own. Fukushū unlike Madara is polite and kind and protects those he cares about, he is also more accepting of others. For example, he accepted Sarada and how she gained the Sharingan though he initially mocked her for using Love to awaken it. He praised her for not giving into the Curse of Hatred. He is also cautious and at times paranoid such as his dislike of Sakura Uchiha due to her not being a full Blooded Uchiha. He also seems to look down on Half-Blood's or members of a different clan, though he does show respect as when he praised Sakura's fighting skills even though she lost to him. Appearance Fukushū looks just like Madara Uchiha as he is a clone however he looks slightly younger because his DNA is based on the Resurrected Madara Uchiha. He initially wore the uniform of an Otogakure shinobi, which was standard except for a modernized version of the shinobi battle armor chest plate covering his chest and shoulders with the Uchiha crest located in its center, and shoulders, and his forehead protector tied around his left hand for protection. Later on, his own request, he changes his outfit to that of a Black cloak and hood, an ANBU mask to hide his face, a black jumpsuit with black and white folds that formed his shoes. His forehead protector was tied around the upper part of his right arm. He wore a black belt with the skull of a Raven in its center. On his chest, he wore a black Breastplate with the Uchiha clan Crest. The bottom half of the cloak was tattered and the lining was a dull orange. He also wore a modified black-white Gunbai on his back. When off-duty, he wore a basic Uchiha outfit: a blue high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and a simple, light-brown obi and a belt. Abilities Fukushū being a clone of Madara Uchiha has retained all of his abilities. Strangely he can also use all of Madara's Sage of Six paths abilities and Sage Art, he can use the six paths to aid him in battle. Oddly enough his Susanoo takes on a sickly green in color instead of a blue that Madara has. Chakra and Physically Prowess Fukushū being a clone of Madara is just as adept as he is in combat, though being artificial he is stronger than Madara, and has enhanced durability, speed, agility, and regeneration. He has a higher chakra reserve which allows him to fight for extended periods of time. He is also highly skilled in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Senjutsu, Genjutsu, Bukijutsu, Shurikenjutsu, and Dōjutsu. He is able to defeat multiple opponents at once. He is able to take down opponents twice his size and is fast enough to keep up with opponents and launch quick attacks designed to throw his opponents off guard. He also has expert sensing abilities allowing him to sense attacks from many different directions and determine the best approach to take down his opponents. Ninjutsu Like Madara, Fukushū was highly skilled in Ninjutsu and can use multiple styles at once. He is able to weave hand signs fast enough to launch surprise attacks on opponents, travel underground, and detect enemies from lands away. He can also fight when blinded, or when he was unable to see just by using a person's chakra and his heightened sense of smell and hearing alone. Bukijutsu Fukushū was highly skilled in combat and can use many different weapons, even weapons he has never seen before or had any experience using. Like the original Madara Uchiha, Fukushū uses a Gunbai to shield himself, enhance his Flame and Wind techniques, and as a mace. He was able to use dual swords, Kunai, Karma, Bo-staff, Katanas, Shurikens, and other weapons in combat. He was seen switching from Kenjutsu to Taijutsu quickly in order to defeat multiple opponents quickly, as seen during his training with Otogakure he was able to take down multiple Otogakure Black Ops with ease and even defeat and unarm Log. = Category:DRAFT